<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Give A Damn by Akiragane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966398">Don't Give A Damn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane'>Akiragane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Komaeda is a hard bottom, M/M, Smut Drabbles, Transgender Rantaro Amami, tags will be updated as story progresses, y'all already know what's up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the smut scenes that didn't make it into 'Never Really Over'. Not for the faint of heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236892">Never Really Over</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane">Akiragane</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sole reason this exists is because I can. I also need to learn how to write better smut so this is what this is. Expect gay, lesbian, and some straight sex as well as fluff.</p><p>Takes place during the flashback in Chapter 13.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto fumbled with the end of his jacket as he walked down the hallway. Ten minutes to lights out and Ishimaru was turning a blind eye this once to his antics.</p><p>He had big plans for tonight.</p><p>He came to his boyfriend, Nagito Komaeda's, door and gently knocked on it. The white-haired boy answers and a confused smile crossed his face. "Makoto? What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto wasted no time and jumped on him, kissing him on impact. Komaeda closed and locked the door and held onto Makoto's waist. Makoto wasn't keen on giving away the surprise yet, so he broke the kiss and smiled. "I wanted to see you," he admitted. "Is that so wrong?"</p><p>"Of course not, but don't you have the Ultimate Moral Compass in your class? Does he know you're out of your dorm right before lights out?"</p><p>Makoto bit his lip and nodded. "He said it was okay..." he mumbled. "I just wanted to spend the night with you."</p><p>Komaeda smiled and leaned down to once again peck Makoto's lips. "Alright. Do you wanna get changed first?"</p><p>Makoto nodded and Komaeda let him go. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out another pair of pajamas and handed them to him. "They might be a bit big, is that okay?"</p><p>Makoto nodded again and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door. It's not like he was uncomfortable with changing in front of Komaeda, but he needed a second to prepare something. He disregarded the pajamas and instead set his sights on the clothes folded over the bathtub. Komaeda probably took a shower right before then. Makoto quickly stripped and grabbed his boyfriend's jacket, only the jacket, and tugged it on himself.</p><p>Before he went out he took a long sniff from the jacket. It smelled like Komaeda. He wanted this put in a candle and buy a million to place in his room. He would never grow tired of this scent.</p><p>The jacket was big on him, of course. It hung down to his knees and there was extra fabric at the sleeves. He flapped them once like a baby bird. The way it was cut at the top showed off his collar bones, not entirely healed from a more recent makeout session that resulted in Makoto's neck peppered in hickeys. The worst thing is he didn't realize they were there until he went to class and Kirigiri pointed them out. That had been embarrassing, to say the least.</p><p>Makoto gently turned the knob of the door to see Komaeda sitting on the bed, reading. He trained his eyes up and his smile dropped, the book falling out of his hand. Makoto smiled, walking over to Komaeda and crawling into his lap. "Hey, Nagito? I think I wanna try something with you..."</p><p>Komaeda held on gently to Makoto, drinking every part of Makoto as he could. He seemed to be panting lightly. "Makoto..."</p><p>Makoto pressed their lips together, licking Komaeda's bottom lip carefully. The other opened his mouth and let him in. Most of the time Makoto would dominate their kisses, but it drove him crazy when Komaeda kissed back just as hungrily. This is what he was doing now.</p><p>Komaeda slowly moved his hands down to grab Makoto's ass, pressing them closer together. Makoto gasped, which quickly morphed into a small moan.</p><p>They pulled apart with a little <em>pap</em>, thick string of saliva connecting their mouths. Komaeda swallowed. "Oh... oh wow..."</p><p>Makoto was a brilliant red in the face. He was never more ready for anything in his life. He gently grinded down on Komaeda, causing the other to let out a low groan. "Ah... darling... Makoto baby..."</p><p>"I want to make love to you," Makoto said firmly. "Nagito... please..."</p><p>Komaeda smiled. "I could never refuse you."</p><p>He took one of his hands off of Makoto's ass to unzip the jacket, <em>his </em>jacket, off of Makoto. Once it was all the way unzipped Makoto slipped it off, completely exposing himself for Komaeda. "Clothes off," he said.</p><p>Komaeda hurriedly rushed to get his shirt and pants off, Makoto pawing at his crotch. He wiggled out of his underwear and exposed his already half-hard dick. Makoto smiled, leaning down on his elbows and taking it into his hands. Komaeda covered his mouth as to not let out any lewd sounds. "Makoto... please you're too perfect... don't soil your hands with my filth."</p><p>"'Course not, Nagito. I want to do this." he said, jerking his hand downwards, causing Komaeda to buck upwards, chasing the movement, before shuddering from the stimulation.</p><p>Makoto repeated the movement, again and again, effectively jerking off his boyfriend who was left a panting, moaning mess. "M-Makoto is so kind..." he stammered. "My luck has blessed me so much today... if Makoto is touching me."</p><p>All of a sudden, Makoto stopped, Komaeda let out a strangled moan as Makoto reached down, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He tossed it to Komaeda. "Can you do this part?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda nodded vigorously. He covered his fingers in the liquid and reached down, gently putting a single finger in his ass, grunting from the sensation. Makoto took back the lube, covering his own dick in it while watching Komaeda insert another finger and start scissoring himself out.</p><p>"You're so beautiful..." Makoto reached over, tracing Komaeda's jawline. "I'm so lucky to be with you... to get to see you like this."</p><p>Komaeda shook his head, white hair bouncing. "N-No... No, I'm awful. Absolutely disgusting. Someone like me deserves to be completely used and ruined by someone like you... I'm not worthy."</p><p>Makoto leaned over and kissed him, shutting him up. "Stop saying that about yourself," he ordered, slinking his fingers into Komaeda's mouth.</p><p>Komaeda eagerly lapped at the digits, lubing them up. He whined when Makoto pulled them out. Makoto stared at his saliva covered hands, then reached down. Komaeda pulled his own fingers out of his hole and they were immediately replaced by Makoto's digits. Komaeda moaned out loud, biting his lip to stifle the sounds.</p><p>Makoto moved his fingers around, trying to find Komaeda's prostate so he could memorize the spot. Eventually, the male under him cried out, eyes crossing and drool slipping from his mouth. Makoto smiled. "I found it~." he teased.</p><p>He hit that spot a few more times, Komaeda jumping at the sensation, lolling his head back against the pillows. Makoto licked his lips. Just the expression Komaeda was making was a huge turn on. He slipped his fingers out and situated himself between Komaeda's legs, lining himself up. "You ready?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda nodded, eyes still crossed and smiling in bliss. Makoto gently pushed himself in. He hissed from the movement. He'd never been inside somebody before, the heat, the wet, the tight... it was enough to drive him mad.</p><p>And Komaeda was loving it. He sat up and clawed at Makoto's back, undoubtedly leaving red marks. He cried out when Makoto latched onto his neck and started sucking, payback for earlier. He hoped Komaeda wouldn't dream covering these marks up. He wanted everyone to know that Komaeda was his.</p><p>"Mine..." he breathed.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I'm yours! All yours, Makoto!" Komaeda said, half-laughing. "Now fuck me like the dirty whore I am!"</p><p>Makoto growled and he flipped Komaeda onto his stomach, the sudden movement making the other scream. Makoto was <em>so </em>glad the walls were soundproof. He grabbed Komaeda's fluffy hair and <em>pulled</em>, basically forcing Komaeda's face off the pillow and at the headboard. "If you start saying stuff like that then I'm going to have to punish you, Nagito," Makoto whispered in his boyfriend's ear.</p><p>Komaeda groaned, arching his back. "Then punish me, master."</p><p>Makoto narrowed his eyes, rolling his hips right into the spot that he knew would drive Komaeda crazy. He wailed and started a series of moans that just about drove Makoto to the edge. "Good boy..." he said, gritting his teeth as he hit that spot again and again.</p><p>Komaeda swallowed, moans slipping from his mouth every time Makoto drilled into him. "M-Makoto... I love you so much, baby... please... fill me with your hope..."</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Komaeda's back. "Don't worry, darling, I will," he replied, leaning down and kissing Komaeda's nape, one hand still tangled in his hair.</p><p>Suddenly Makoto's breath hitched. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, thrusts becoming sloppily and desperate. Komaeda clawed at the sheets, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he was gripping them.</p><p>Makoto let out a particularly loud moan and came right then and there, Komaeda coming directly afterward. The laid there, still conjoined at the hips, both breathing heavily. Makoto gently pulled out, the evidence of his lust spilling onto the sheets. Komaeda flopped down on the bed and let out a few ragged breaths. "Thank you so much... hope... I love you..."</p><p>"I love you too. Let's get cleaned up."</p><p>Makoto did a lot of the work, cleaning up and changing the sheets since Komaeda was still sensitive. He drew a bath for the both of them then walked into the room, picking up Komaeda and practically carrying him into the bathroom and setting him down in the tub, climbing in with him and leaning against his chest. Komaeda wrapped his arms around his middle, muzzling his face into his face.</p><p>"Makoto, baby? Thank you again for doing that. I loved it, I love you."</p><p>Makoto intertwined their fingers and turned his head to kiss Komaeda. "You're welcome. I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A very rare nickname that Komaeda gives Makoto is 'hope' or 'little hope'. Fitting, huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dick Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little reminder, it's in the tags but just wanna be clear. Rantaro is transgender female to male in this. He hasn't gotten bottom surgery yet but has gotten top surgery (say thank you to Mikan).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doesn't take place during any particular chapter but it's here and it's queer and it really needs a beer. </p><p>Like was I intoxicated while writing this or what? The fuck?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's it like having a dick?"</p><p>Hajime's head shot up, turning a bright shade of red at Rantaro's question. "Uh..." he replied. "I'm... why do you ask?"</p><p>Rantaro stared at his lap. He was sitting in the spinny chair in the room, while Hajime was sitting on the bed. They were <em>supposed </em>to be doing paperwork but they got distracted. "I don't have one. I want one, but that's not possible at the moment."</p><p>Hajime bit his lip. "If you want a serious answer, I guess it's just kind of there for me. I've lived with one my whole life, and yeah it can be annoying when we randomly get hard, and it takes up way to much space in our pants that I'm sure females don't have to deal with. But we can pee standing up, so that's fun." he let out an awkward laugh. "Y'know... at one point in time I had this random thought that technically men should be wearing skits and women should be wearing pants with how our genitals are."</p><p>Rantaro looked up at Hajime, eyes trailing down his body. "Can I see yours?" he asked.</p><p>Hajime's blush only deepened. "What?!" he asked.</p><p>"Can I see your dick?" Rantaro repeated.</p><p>"Uh..." Hajime said.</p><p>Rantaro stood up and walked over to Hajime, climbing over his lap and faces inches away from each other. "Please, Hajime?" Rantaro asked.</p><p>Hajime swallowed. "Um, okay..." he gave in, reaching down to unbuckle his pants and slowly slide them down. He had to actively concentrate not to get an erection during this. He pulled his pants down to his knees and then hooked his fingers around his underwear, pulling them down. He gritted his teeth when he felt the cold air hit his bare dick.</p><p>Rantaro stared at it in almost awe. He reached up but then stopped. "Can I touch it?" he asked.</p><p>Hajime chewed the inside of his cheek. He knew his face was burning. He slowly nodded once. Rantaro poked the member once before taking it into his hands, carefully running his fingers down the length, inspecting it. "This is so different from what I imagined..." he noted.</p><p>"Uh... Rantaro you know that feels good, right?" Hajime said, desperately trying not to get hard.</p><p>Rantaro smiled, looking up at Hajime through his eyelashes. "Oh, I'm aware," he said.</p><p>Hajime bit his tongue when Rantaro rubbed his thumb into the slit. He wasn't even holding it back anymore, he was just letting it happen. He immediately got hard in his boyfriend's hand and the other smiled excitedly. "Is this okay? Can I jerk you off?" he asked.</p><p>"I..." Hajime nearly choked. "Y-Yeah, go ahead..." he replied, smiling.</p><p>Rantaro continued pumping Hajime's dick, making the other let out the lewdest sounds.</p><p>
  <em>Why are you letting him do this?</em>
</p><p>"Because it feels good, Izuru," Hajime said out loud.</p><p>Rantaro blinked. He smirked. "Does Izuru want some of this as well?" he asked. "Because I'm more than happy to provide."</p><p>Hajime shook his head, sweat sticking his bangs to his forehead. "N-No... Izuru doesn't get any of this. You're mine..."</p><p>He reached over and gently cupped Rantaro's cheek, bringing him forward and kissing him roughly.</p><p>
  <em>This is disgusting to watch. Cease this immediately.</em>
</p><p>Hajime knit his brows together and started bucking into Rantaro's hand in time with his movements. "Absolutely not," he growled.</p><p>
  <em>Hajime, if you don't I will come out.</em>
</p><p>"Bet."</p><p>Hajime scrunched up his nose and pulled away. Rantaro blinked as Hajime covered his nose in a desperate attempt not to let Izuru switch. "Fuck..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Hajime, I really don't mind if Izuru wants to-"</p><p>"Nope... no I don't want him to..."</p><p>Rantaro just shrugged and continued with the task at hand. Hajime seemed to get it under control as he started moaning freely again. Rantaro moved so he was sitting directly over Hajime's lap. He mumbled to himself. "I'm wondering..." he looked up at Hajime. "How does gay sex work again?"</p><p>Hajime took a deep breath through his nose. "I... dick in the ass... I think... that's what Komaeda told me..."</p><p>"Do you want to penetrate me, Hajime?"</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely not.</em>
</p><p>"Absolutely... if you'll let me."</p><p>Rantaro ceased the hand motions and pulled down his pants. "I wanna see what it's like."</p><p>Hajime didn't want to stare at Rantaro's genitals, but it was kind of hard not to. There was an absence of a dick there, for sure. There actually wasn't anything that Hajime could directly see, Rantaro's shirt hung low enough to cover everything. Rantaro sat down in Hajime's lap. "I wanna have you inside me," he mumbled.</p><p>Hajime swallowed again, nodding. He reached downwards towards Rantaro's ass. "I have to... finger inside... to make sure you're ready," he explained.</p><p>"Then do it, Hajime."</p><p>Hajime inserted a finger into Rantaro's hole and the other grimaces, getting used to the weird sensation. Eventually, though, he relaxed into it and let out a small moan. "Oh... god..." he breathed.</p><p>"You still good?"</p><p>Rantaro bit his lip and nodded. Hajime slipped in another finger and gently began scissoring his boyfriend out as much as he could. Rantaro didn't look like he was suffering at all, but instead, he seemed to be enjoying it. He was groaning and rocking into Hajime's fingers. "Ah... ah fuck..."</p><p>"Okay... I think you're ready..."</p><p>
  <em>Don't you fucking dare, Hajime.</em>
</p><p>Regardless, Hajime pushed himself inside of Rantaro. The other let out a loud moan and pressed his forehead onto Hajime's shoulder. "That's... it's... your dick..." he let out a meaningless stream of words.</p><p>Hajime chuckled, gently rolling his hips inside Rantaro, causing his boyfriend to gasp and grab at his shirt. All of a sudden Hajime got a splitting headache and he squeezed his eyes shut. He sneezed loudly once and Rantaro felt long hair fall over his back.</p><p>"Rantaro, I'm sorry for Hajime's actions," Izuru spoke. "I'll pull out as soon as you let me."</p><p>Rantaro rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're no fun." he pouted, lifting his hips up once and pulling them down, letting Izuru drag through his walls.</p><p>Izuru took a sharp inhale. "Rantaro, I'm asking you to please-"</p><p>Rantaro did it again and Izuru choked on his words. "Bring Hajime back," Rantaro said. "He's my boyfriend and I don't want you hitching a ride with me when I wanted to have sex with Hajime."</p><p>Izuru narrowed his eyes. "And if I refuse?"</p><p>Rantaro smirked. "Then I'll just have sex with you. But it might feel weird for you. I wanna pleasure Hajime, so I'll hold on until he gets here. For now, though, I'm here for myself."</p><p>"I'm not-"</p><p>Rantaro grabbed Izuru by the collar and kissed him roughly. The other's eyes blew wide. Rantaro had never kissed Izuru before, but it wasn't any different than kissing Hajime, just with a lot less emotion. "C'mon... bring him back..." he whined.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No buts."</p><p>Izuru groaned, holding onto Rantaro's hips. "I don't want to hurt you, and I'm afraid Hajime will be careless."</p><p>Rantaro blinked. Then he smiled and kissed Izuru again. This time he closed his eyes and let it happen. "You aren't going to hurt me," Rantaro spoke, whispering against his lips. "If you do then I promise we'll stop, okay?"</p><p>Izuru exhaled through his nose. "One more kiss? Then I'll let Hajime take over again."</p><p>Rantaro complied, tugging at Izuru's hair and slotting their lips together. He heard a soft exhale and the hair he had a tight grip on disappeared. Hajime knit his brows together and blinked rapidly. "What... what happened?"</p><p>"We're in the middle of fucking."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I really didn't want to properly finish this so it's just... blegh.</p><p>I don't hate it, I just think it's weird. I'm not very good at writing trans characters, and that's honestly saying something as I am not cis ;p;</p><p>I also find it funny that as his own separate person I headcanon Izuru to be ace but in this I just... S M U T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Completely, Utterly, Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 14 smut scene from Komaeda and Makoto's view point instead of Monokuma and Monomi just watching it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very bad at getting creative with smut so just... take this. If there's a lot of rinse and repeat I'm sorry I'll try and change it up as we go along.</p><p>Speaking of which I need ideas for new chapters. What ships do you want me to feature that were in the original fic? Most of this will most likely be Komaegi but I do want to change it up a bit :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda bit Makoto's tongue. It was an accident, but it was enough to make the luckster whine and pull back from the kiss. Komaeda frowned and gently licked his lover's mouth. "Sorry..."</p><p>"You're hard..." Makoto remarked. "I can feel it through your clothes."</p><p>Komaeda turned red and looked away. "I... I'm sorry I can't help it. You're so cute and perfect and your hope makes me wanna touch myself."</p><p>Makoto smirked. "That's kinda dirty, Nagito," he said, leaning in and mumbling in Komaeda's ear.</p><p>Komaeda turned an even brighter red. "Makoto! Don't tease me!"</p><p>Makoto chuckled. "Do you wanna do it?" he asked.</p><p>It took a second for Komaeda to process what he said. He offered a confused smile. "Do you mean... you want to sleep with someone as filthy as me?"</p><p>Makoto slapped his shoulder. "Don't call yourself filthy. And... yes. I wanna sleep with you."</p><p>Komaeda beamed. He grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and carefully laid him down on the bed, crawling on top of him, shifting downward. "Wait, Makoto, let me do this first."</p><p>He rushed to unbutton his pants and pulled them down. Makoto blushed and covered his face. Komaeda hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear. "Is this okay?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "Yeah... yeah go ahead."</p><p>Komaeda smiling, tugging Makoto's underwear off the join his pants, presenting his bare dick to the world. Komaeda gently ran a finger down the side, making Makoto shudder. "Ah, Nagito... what...?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to be able to service you! I'll get right to it if you want!"</p><p>"What-?"</p><p>Makoto's question was cut short by Komaeda taking his dick into his mouth. Makoto let a moan slip past his lips. Komaeda's mouth... it felt way too good. His boyfriend's eyes were closed, seemingly content as he swirled his tongue around the member in his mouth. Makoto wondered briefly if he's had experience with this in the past. Not that he really has an opinion on what makes a good blowjob, but this... this is perfect.</p><p>Komaeda swallowed and Makoto threw his head back. He accidentally jerked his hips forward, hitting the back of Komaeda's throat. The other choked, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry!" Makoto choked out.</p><p>Komaeda grabbed one of Makoto's hands and guided it to his tangled hair. Makoto grabbed it and was rewarded with a pleased hum. <em>Do it a</em><em>gain</em>. Makoto licked his lips and slowly start moving his hips. Soon enough he was basically humping into Komaeda's mouth, getting drunk off of the pure bliss he was being presented.</p><p>"N-Nagito I'm gonna..." he breathed.</p><p>Suddenly Komaeda's mouth was off of him. Makoto whined in protest before Komaeda was slipping his pants and underwear off as well. "I want you to fill me up, little hope," he said, smiling.</p><p>Makoto sat up, leaning on his elbows. "You sure that's okay?" he asked.</p><p>Komaeda nodded vigorously, slipping his fingers into his own mouth and chuckling. "You really think I'd pass up a desirable chance for the Ultimate Hope to come inside of me?! For him to use me like a filthy toy until I'm left screaming his name?!" he laughed. "Makoto... my little hope... I want you inside of me."</p><p>Makoto grabbed and took Komaeda's hand, forcing his fingers out of his mouth. "Don't treat this like I'm using you. If you really don't want to do this then I won't force you."</p><p>Komaeda shook his head. "No, no I want this. I want it more than anything! Please, darling, please I want you..."</p><p>Makoto sighed and smiled. "Okay... you can change your mind at any point, you know."</p><p>Another nod. Makoto gently traced his hands down Komaeda's body, lifting up his shirt and pulling it over his head. Now his boyfriend was completely naked, all for him. Komaeda reached over to the side of the bed and pulled out lube and handed it to Makoto. "Fingers..." he whispered.</p><p>"Right..." Makoto squirted a healthy amount into his hand and gently reached down to press one into Komaeda's hole, the other carefully lifting his shaking thighs so he didn't have to move from his spot in Makoto's lap.</p><p>Makoto slipped the first digit in. Komaeda was surprisingly loose already, but that didn't stop him from moaning out in ecstasy. He gripped Makoto's shoulders hard, nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. "Oh God..." he whined.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p><em>"</em><em>Fucking fantastic</em>," Komaeda replied.</p><p>Makoto inserted another finger, but he really didn't have to do a lot of work before Komaeda was loose enough. "Are you a virgin?" he asked out of the blue, still pumping his fingers in and out.</p><p>Komaeda shook his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting. "N-No, I'm not. P-Pathetic, isn't it? I'm just a little s-slut for the Ultimates to use. Nothing b-but a dirty wh-whore."</p><p>Makoto twisted his fingers, hitting Komaeda's prostate and making his eyes cross. "OH GOD MAKOTO!" he cried.</p><p>"Shit! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!"</p><p>"I-I need you inside me, Makoto!" Komaeda yelled. "N-Need... your cock..."</p><p>Makoto pulled his sticky fingers out and hurriedly put more lube in his hands, jacking himself off quickly so he could get hard enough to penetrate, not that he wasn't halfway there already. He lined himself up with Komaeda's hole, closing one eye for accurate aim, and gently lowered his boyfriend down onto him. Komaeda let out a sigh of relief. "Th-Thank you... little hope..."</p><p>Makoto held onto Komaeda's hips for stability. The sensation felt so <em>familiar </em>although Makoto was certain he's never done anything like this before. It was tighter now that it wasn't just his fingers and it felt as though Makoto's cock fit perfectly into Komaeda like a puzzle piece.</p><p>Komaeda began to slowly rock his hips, the friction becoming too much and Makoto gasped. Komaeda giggled. "Does it feel good, Makoto? Am I making you feel good?"</p><p>Makoto swallowed and nodded. Komaeda's rocking started getting more insistent, slightly dragging up and settling back down. Makoto had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out.</p><p>"C'mon, baby, I know you really don't wanna go this slowly."</p><p>"Bounce," Makoto ordered.</p><p>Komaeda smiled. "Your wish is my command."</p><p>Makoto nearly screamed. Komaeda started hopping up and down, Makoto's dick dragging through his walls at an alarmingly fast rate, soft fluffy hair bouncing up and down as he did so. Komaeda panted heavily with each thrust and Makoto's grip around his hips tightened. "Ah... Ah, Nagito..." he said through gritted teeth. "You feel so good..."</p><p>All of a sudden the hopping ceased and Komaeda <em>wailed</em>, eyes crossing again and drool slipping from his mouth. It looked like something out of a porn magazine.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>Makoto let out a little laugh. He found his prostate again. "Get on your back," he said.</p><p>It took a little maneuvering but soon enough Komaeda was laying there, clutching the sheets on either side of his head, long legs wrapped around Makoto's waist. Makoto stared at his pretty boyfriend, eyes glazed over, lips kissed red, hair even more of a mess than it usually was. He was smiling. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me, Makoto."</p><p>Makoto mirrored his smile and leaned down to kiss Komaeda one more time, still grinding into him. Komaeda let out a low moan and Makoto swallowed it up. Makoto thrusted in once more and found that delicious spot. Komaeda gasped and broke the kiss, lolling his head to the side. </p><p>"Choke."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>"Choke me. Make me gasp for breath."</p><p>Makoto blinked. "N-Nagito?"</p><p>"Makoto, <em>please</em>," Komaeda begged.</p><p>Makoto swallowed and gently reached forward with one hand, slowly wrapped it around Komaeda's neck. He felt the other's voice box hum every time he let out a moan, throat moving when he swallowed down the saliva pooling in his mouth in a fruitless attempt not to drool everywhere.</p><p>"Harder daddy." Komaeda whimpered.</p><p>Makoto froze, fingers closing around Komaeda's throat with a little more force than was probably necessary. Komaeda gasped, screwing his eyes shut as he bucked his hips forward. Makoto choked on air at the sight. "Fuck, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Komaeda coughed a bit, then he smiled up at Makoto. "I'm gonna... daddy I'm gonna come..."</p><p>Makoto felt a bit weird about the nickname, but he had to admit he was close as well. He reached up with the other hand and gently ran his fingers through Komaeda's hair. "I am too," he said. "Can we ride them out together?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded, hands flying up to keep Makoto's hand around his neck and Makoto started furiously thrusting into him, their heavy breaths and moans filling to room.</p><p>All of a sudden Komaeda's breath hitched and he coughed violently as he came all over Makoto, who came directly after. They laid there in that position for god knows how long until Makoto slowly pulled out, all of the white liquid spilling onto the sheets.</p><p>Komaeda looked like a mess. But he was smiling, laughing even. "Makoto, baby, c' mere." he reached out his arms.</p><p>Makoto crawled into them and Komaeda wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much. Thank you for filling me with your hope."</p><p>"I love you too," Makoto replied, leaning up and kissing Komaeda on the lips. "And thank you as well."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Itty bitty reminder, I absolutely despise the daddy/master name kink thing. Hence it probably won't be featured in any other chapter because it just grosses me out. </p><p>I will probably give them other things to call each other, babe, baby, darling, little hope, etc. Stuff I've used before.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That's The Thing About Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doesn't correspond with a chapter, but basically, this is the porn Komaeda promised Kokichi he'd film for him with the kinky stuff Kokichi let him borrow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will I ever let Makoto be a horny dom like Komaeda is in that one other Komaegi Smut fic that I forgot the name of? Probably not because he's way too innocent for that lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda hissed, pulling against the handcuffs pinning him to the headboard, pressing his knees together harder, trying to provide some relief to his dick that he so desperately wanted to touch but couldn't.</p><p>"You doing okay?" Makoto asked.</p><p>Komaeda nodded. His boyfriend was stripping so agonizingly slow in front of him, barely any of his skin was showing already. Komaeda swallowed. "I'm so desperate, I'm sorry..." he said, rubbing his knees together harder. "So needy..."</p><p>Makoto flicked his eyes over to the camera next to the bed, and to the one above the bed, looking down at the sinful actions Komaeda was doing. Komaeda tossed his head to the side. "I apologize for being so... so..." his words were caught in his mouth.</p><p>Makoto finally slipped his shirt over his head and started unbuckling his pants. Komaeda let out a breathy laugh. "I want... I want you to come over here, baby. Come here and fuck me."</p><p>"I'll be there soon enough, Nagito," Makoto replied, finally stepping out of his pants and crawling over Komaeda to kiss him.</p><p>Komaeda couldn't do anything except for melt against the kiss and desperately try to hump upwards to gain some friction with Makoto. "Don't you want those off?" Makoto asked, pulling his mouth off of Komaeda's and reaching up to touch the handcuffs.</p><p>"Leave them on, please." Komaeda requested. "It's more fun that way."</p><p>Makoto made a pouty face. "Okay, but tell me if you're uncomfortable at any point, okay?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded and Makoto started gently kissing up the side of Komaeda's neck, reaching up to move his hands around the leather straps patterned across Komaeda's body, tracing over them, making Komaeda shiver at the faintest touches against his skin. Makoto started mouthing along his jaw while his hands went south. Komaeda's pants and underwear were off but the garters and socks were still up.</p><p>Makoto put both his hands on the inside of Komaeda's thighs and spread them, fitting himself against his boyfriend, making the one under him whine. Komaeda's face was completely flushed pink, eyes closed, trying to chase the pleasure Makoto was providing so little of.</p><p>"Please be patient with me, okay?" Makoto requested.</p><p>Komaeda rolled his hips against Makoto's, who gasped against his skin and bit down, making Komaeda cry out. "P-Please... Makoto baby, please... I need you..."</p><p>Makoto hummed. "Hey, patience, remember?" he said, pulling his mouth off of Komaeda's neck and holding his chin gently. "You look beautiful under me like this..."</p><p>He moved downward, gently breathing on every exposed part of his skin, leaving gentle kisses on the scars on his neck, collar bones, and eventually, his hips. Then he lifted up Komaeda's thigh and started sucking on the strip of pale skin left out in the open for him. Komaeda nearly sobbed and pulled against the handcuffs even harder, surely that was going to bruise later.</p><p>Speaking of bruises, Makoto pulled his mouth off to reveal a newly-formed hickey like a blotch in milk. Makoto continued to leave various spots all over the inside of Komaeda's thighs, or at least the places he could reach with the socks covering most of his legs. Then he carefully kissed the base of Komaeda's stomach, the intention not to leave another mark, just to let him know he was there. He climbed back up to face Komaeda and smiled. "You ready for me to go in?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded and hung out his tongue, panting like a dog in heat, which he basically was. Makoto traced his fingers on his tongue before slipping them into Komaeda's mouth, his boyfriend sucking on the digits and laving them up, still trying to grind up against Makoto. The shorter, much to Komaeda's dismay, pulled his saliva-coated fingers out of Komaeda's mouth and inspected them. "Out of all the toys you brought, you completely forgot lube." he clicked his tongue. "Saliva stings, y'know? But maybe you like the pain?"</p><p>Komaeda let out a shuddering laugh, biting his lip so hard it nearly bled. "I-I'm such a fucking masochist... god, yes! Use me like your dirty whore! Come inside me and make me yours, no one else can touch me, Makoto!"</p><p>Makoto licked his lips, leaning down and claiming Komaeda's lips, hands going south and tracing Komaeda's entrance. "You aren't a whore, but you are mine. I've already marked you, but I might need to secure it a bit more..."</p><p>He pressed one of his fingers in and Komaeda gasped, arching his back. "M-Master...?"</p><p>Makoto furrowed his brow. "You're looser than I expected you to be..." he commented, pushing another finger in to prove a point, making Komaeda grit his teeth and squirm. "Did you do this before we came here?"</p><p>Komaeda nodded sheepishly. "I couldn't... I couldn't wait to have you inside me, Makoto baby. My little hope... forgive me."</p><p>Makoto cocked his head, moving his fingers so he hit Komaeda's prostate, the man under him moaning loudly, closing one eye as beads of sweat rolled down his neck. "M-Makoto... hurry, please..."</p><p>Makoto didn't listen, taking his sweet time scissoring his boyfriend from the inside, not really need to do that much since he was already stretched pretty good. He carefully pulled his fingers out and wiped the stickiness on the sheets. He looked down at the absolute mess he made of Komaeda.</p><p>The boy's legs were spread, cock standing right up, already leaking precome. His face was a brilliant shade of pink, still panting heavily. He was straining against the handcuffs, Makoto could tell. He reached over and unlocked them, releasing Komaeda from the cold metal. Komaeda rubbed his wrists and looked up at Makoto shyly. "Thank you, master."</p><p>Makoto silenced him with a kiss. "Don't call me that. My name is perfectly fine," he spoke. "Can you keep going with your fingers while you lube up my own... parts?"</p><p>Komaeda giggled and hung his tongue out of his mouth in excitement, already reaching down to finger himself. "Don't be so flustered, Makoto baby. I wanna make you cuss tonight."</p><p>"We'll see about that..."</p><p>Makoto climbed up, taking off his underwear and positioning himself so Komaeda could take his dick into his mouth, gently sucking while swirling his tongue around the head, effectively preparing him for what was to come. Makoto had to cover his mouth with his hand in order to stifle the sounds that were rising from his throat. Komaeda looked up at him with absolutely <em>sinful </em>eyes and deepthroated him.</p><p>Makoto bit his tongue. Komaeda giggled around his cock and the vibrations were way too much. Makoto whined through gritted teeth. Komaeda's mouth was one of the best places he had at his disposal to get off, nothing else could get him going as much, only taking second to actually <em>being inside</em> his boyfriend.</p><p>"Ready yet?"</p><p>Komaeda whined as Makoto pulled out of his mouth, mouth still slick with saliva. "Aw, and I thought you would want to come in my filthy mouth, Makoto."</p><p>Those words alone sent shivers down Makoto's spine. He smiled and shook his head. "You said you wanted me to fill you to the brim with my hope, and that's what I intend to do."</p><p>He shifted so he was once again between Komaeda's legs, his boyfriend pulling his sticky fingers out of his hole. Makoto grabbed him by the waist and lined himself up, gritting his teeth as he pushed in. Komaeda gasped, quickly morphing into a low groan, finally getting the much need sexual relief he'd been craving. </p><p>There was a short interval of about a minute for both of them to get their bearings before Makoto started moving, the sound of skin-against-skin music to his ears. Komaeda threw his head back, fisting at the sheets and his thighs trembling against Makoto.</p><p>Makoto palmed at Komaeda's crotch and thrust in again. Komaeda practically wailed and tried to chase the movement Makoto was providing so little of, but the edging had to feel incredible. Makoto was about to break himself, the heat around his dick quickly enough was pushing him towards his climax, but he wanted Komaeda to come first, to overstimulate him in a way that left him speechless.</p><p>So he started targeting Komaeda's prostate directly, getting off on the sounds coming out of Komaeda's mouth alone. He really was so pretty. Makoto wanted to reach up and touch his face and kiss him.</p><p>He indulged in that urge and leaned down to kiss his open mouth, pressing his tongue immediately while continuing the rolling of his hips, grazing against Komaeda's prostate even more. Komaeda moaned into his mouth and reached up to pull on Makoto's hair, separating them enough so he could look him in the eyes. "C'mon baby... <em>dominate me</em>." he purred.</p><p>Makoto flushed even redder than he had been before. Komaeda smiled and wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist. "What are you waiting for?"</p><p>Makoto tightened his grip on Komaeda's cock and the other bit his lip to stifle the whine that came out, grey-green eyes crossing in the way Makoto knew he was about to burst. So he started moving again, faster this time, grabbing onto Komaeda's hair with his free hand and pulling so he could plant wet, sloppy kiss all over his jaw.</p><p>Komaeda screamed out of nowhere, grabbing onto Makoto and running his nails down his back. He was close. Makoto was panting himself, beads of sweat running down his neck. He thrust in once more, directly hitting Komaeda's prostate. Komaeda let out a breathy whine and Makoto felt the sticky liquid of Komaeda's come coat his hand. He reached up and started licking the liquid off of his hand, still rolling his hips inside of Komaeda.</p><p>His boyfriend closed his eyes, shivering from overstimulation. Makoto smiled, he knew he was close anyway, and with one particularly hard thrust he emptied out all into Komaeda, the other moaning when he felt himself fill up.</p><p>Another minute to let them settle down and Makoto pulled out, his come spilling out of Komaeda. He sat back on his knees and Komaeda struggled to sit up against the headboard. "You think that was good?" he asked.</p><p>Makoto nodded. "I certainly had fun, what about you?"</p><p>Komaeda let out a breathy laughed and tipped his head back. "Yeah, although I wish you'd be a bit more dominant with me, I like it when you do that."</p><p>Makoto blushed and covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm not really used to doing stuff like that..." he mumbled. "Plus I d-don't wanna be mean to you."</p><p>Komaeda hummed, then moved again, standing up while using the bed to prop himself up. "By the way, I have one more surprise for you." he teased, wobbly walking into the bathroom.</p><p>Makoto crossed his legs and drummed his finger son his knees while he waited. After a few minutes Komaeda emerged, and Makoto gasped out loud.</p><p>Komaeda had come out wearing a black and white frilly dress that was way too short for even most of the girls Makoto knew, collar cut low, a large white satin bow in the back. Komaeda leaned back on his heels and Makoto realized he hadn't put his underwear back on.</p><p>"Is that...?"</p><p>"A maid's dress? Yeah, it is."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all want another chapter with the maid dress?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Porn With Feelings :></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aight so this is how it's gonna go; I can't be bothered to write more and more chapters so we're just gonna go with this schedule for now.</p><p>This chapter: SaiOuma</p><p>Next chapter: probably Hajime x Rantaro again but possibly Togami x Kirigiri depending on my mood</p><p>Last chapter: Maid outfit Komaegi</p><p>Sound good? Well too bad you don't get a choice :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have a very hard time writing smut with SaiOuma prolly cause all my love for Shuichi just recently chucked itself out the window to make room for my love for Korekiyo and I am not complaining.</p><p>it's prolly cause it's very hard for me personally to write his character especially his most well-known version of the shy detective. I'm better at characters like Kokichi and Komaeda and Izuru. but Shuichi is just more difficult for me :c</p><p>anyways here, enjoy this chapter before the other weirdness comes :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Staph, that tickles!" Kokichi giggled as Saihara continued to kiss at his neck.</p><p>"Can't. You're too cute." Saihara replied, peppering kisses along Kokichi's jawline.</p><p>Kokichi scoffed. "Excuse you, I am the leader of fucking Russia! You do not get to call me <em>cute</em>!" he puffed out his cheeks. "Or maybe I am really just a big softie... a big softie for my Shuichi."</p><p>Saihara rolled his eyes, cupping Kokichi's cheeks to kiss him properly on the lips. "I like you just the way you are."</p><p>The two were laying on Kokichi's bed, just kissing and generally having a sweet time. Saihara was laying on top of Kokichi and the supreme leader was combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Saihara leaned in for another kiss and Kokichi just melted into it. "Do you mind if I ask what the cameras are for?" Saihara mumbled, eyes drifting up to the cams above the bed and around the room. "Surely you wouldn't want to record your own private moments in your room"</p><p>Kokichi blew a raspberry. "Nah, those were for recording my friend and his boyfriend having hot, kinky sex on my bed."</p><p>Saihara raised an eyebrow and Kokichi giggled. "Kidding! But y'know..." he looped his arms around Saihara's neck. "I wouldn't be opposed to recording a little porn of our own~."</p><p>Saihara scrunched up his nose, to which Kokichi simply booped him. "If you're not interested then we don't haaaaaaave to. But that would be <em>super</em> boring and lame of you, Shuichi." then he snickered. "But that would be just like you wouldn't it?"</p><p>"I didn't say I was opposed to the idea." Saihara sat back on his knees, drumming his fingers on his thighs. "It's just... been a while."</p><p>Kokichi shot up, eyes wide. "Wait, you're <em>not</em> a virgin?!" he exclaimed, mouth agape. "I would've thought a prude like you wouldn't've'd sex in his entire life!" </p><p>Saihara made a face. "Well... I have had sex plenty of times, not that I'm too keen on giving details... but I've only received when it comes to guys."</p><p>Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. "Well, then you know how gay sex works then. That's gonna make it like 10 times easier."</p><p>He fell back on his back and kicked his legs up, swinging them over Saihara's shoulders. "I'll bottom, it's what I prefer anyway."</p><p>Saihara knit his eyebrows together, then held onto one of Kokichi's ankles carefully, thumb running under the hem of his pants. "You sure it's okay?" he asked.</p><p>Kokichi rolled his eyes, folding his legs so Saihara fell face-first into his crotch. "Of course it's okay! I wanna make love to you!" God, he sounded like such a brat.</p><p>But Saihara laughed as he looked up at Kokichi with a fond smile. "Okay, I'm down if you are." he shifted so he was finally free from Kokichi's leg prison. "So, clothes off then?"</p><p>Within a matter of minutes, Kokichi was stripped down to his underwear, but Saihara was only without a shirt. Kokichi sat cross-legged on the bed, waiting for Saihara to be finished taking his clothes off.</p><p>Saihara trailed his eyes up and down Kokichi's body, then started chewing on his lip. "Hey... can we... try something?" he asked, crawling closer to Kokichi.</p><p>The leader smirked, eyes going half-lidded. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>Saihara cupped his boyfriend's cheek and tilted his head. "It's a surprise, dummy." he teased, pecking Kokichi's lips just once. "But I'll need you to listen and follow my directions, okay?"</p><p>"What is this, kindergarten?" Kokichi sniggered.</p><p>Saihara deadpanned. Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Fine, tell me what I need to do."</p><p>"First thing's first, off with the underwear."</p><p>"Oooooh~. So perverted, Shuichi."</p><p>"Just do it. Don't make this a chore."</p><p>Regardless, Kokichi did indeed finally peel off his underwear, not at all aroused by whatever kind of dumb foreplay this was. Saihara then moved to shift Kokichi. "Hands and knees, please. You can go on your elbows if that's easier."</p><p>Kokichi obliged, sticking his ass up in the air for his boyfriend. Saihara ran a hand down Kokichi's back, tracing every bump of his spine. He breathed out, just observing the leader's naked body, before leaning forward and kissing his nape, slowly moving down. "What do you have planned?" Kokichi murmured in question.</p><p>He got his answer.</p><p>Saihara's mouth went south until it was at the small of Kokichi's back. He placed his hands on Kokichi's butt and slowly dipped his fingers under the curve of his ass. Still, Kokichi was confused, but it did feel good. And then Saihara went lower still, and Kokichi cried out when he realized what Saihara was doing.</p><p>He had penetrated him with his tongue. And it felt <em>amazing</em>.</p><p>Kokichi felt his arms go weak. He started panting, whining as Saihara licked around and inside his hole, way too good at this for his own good.</p><p>If we're being honest here, Kokichi was a virgin. He had masturbated and fingered himself plenty of times, but this was different, and a good kind of different. Having that wet appendage break down his walls, rub at all the most sensitive parts of him that were only reserved for his one and only Shumai... that was the part that felt the best. It was enough to make Kokichi moan.</p><p>Fuck... he was all hot and bothered now, Saihara had officially managed to make him hard. Kokichi was fine with that, but his arms were much too shaky to be able to reach down and take care of his problem. "Sh-Shuichi?" he choked out. "Touch... m-me please?"</p><p>Saihara didn't break the rhythm he created. He reached between Kokichi's legs and took his erection into his hand, slowly going up and down the shaft while Kokichi let out all kinds of lewd sounds that just made Saihara more turned on as well.</p><p>Eventually, Saihara pulled his mouth away from Kokichi's ass, wiping his lips with his free hand while still keeping one on his boyfriend's cock. "Did that feel good?" he asked.</p><p>Kokichi nodded vigorously. "Why'd you st-stop?" he asked, a little pissed.</p><p>"Because I don't want you to climax before we've gotten to properly make love. I don't want you getting dehydrated or worse... out of energy."</p><p>Kokichi groaned (and not in a sexy way) and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Well, we won't even get to the good stuff if you keep talking all that shit about getting dehydrated! Have you never heard of multiple orgasming before?"</p><p>No response. Saihara hugged around Kokichi's middle and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "I want to savour this though... want to hear every little noise you make, record it in my heart, play it back on the nights when I'm without you... I want to be able to taste every part of you, with every part of me."</p><p>Kokichi sneered. "Since when did you become so cheesy?"</p><p>Secretly though, he really did appreciate the sweet talk. It was nice having someone say kind things to him like this. Maybe dirty talk got him going, but whatever this was... he wanted Saihara to always talk to him like this. Every single day. And he would fall in love with him all over again every time he did.</p><p>Saihara breathed softly against Kokichi's neck, then reached down towards his ass again. "Ready for me to go in?" he asked.</p><p>"Don't you need to finger first?"</p><p>"Nah, there was another reason I used my tongue. You're pretty loose already anyways. I'm assuming you prepped yourself before I even came in?"</p><p>Kokichi puffed out his cheeks. He wanted to wipe the smirk that was probably on Saihara's face right off. Preferably with a kiss. "And? If I did?"</p><p>Saihara let out a cheeky smile and slowly slipped the head of his cock into Kokichi's hole, being rewarded with a mewl in the back of his lover's throat. "Then that just makes this so much easier for both of us."</p><p>Kokichi let himself fall, ass still up in the air with Saihara partially inside him, but now he was pretty much biting the sheets. "You better make this good." he threatened, although the effect was greatly lessened.</p><p>Saihara chuckled. "Oh, I plan to, my love."</p><p>He started carefully pushing more in, before dragging back out and back in, making friction that almost made Kokichi climax then and there, and once Saihara was fully sheathed, nustled right next to his prostate, Kokichi was about to lose it.</p><p>Maybe they did need to go multiple rounds, because Kokichi was pretty sure he could get addicted to this. </p><p>"Can I move?"</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>Kokichi was beyond just wanting it now, he was pretty sure if he didn't come with Saihara inside him he was gonna die.</p><p>Saihara slowly dragged himself back and then forward again, slowly speeding up with the barest nudges of approval from Kokichi under him, letting out moans and sounds and random words that almost made no sense but to Saihara they absolutely did. Soon enough the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and made Saihara throw his head back and moan loudly. Kokichi wasn't much better off. The poor boy was almost all fucked out, but he somehow wanted and <em>needed</em> more.</p><p>Then Saihara hit his prostate, a place Kokichi had a hard time reaching even with toys, and he came right there, taking Saihara by complete surprise, and he almost stopped moving. Almost.</p><p>Kokichi let out a few panting breathing, shuddering from the overstimulation. "S-Sh-Shumai..." he stuttered.</p><p>"Shit..." Saihara mumbled, pulling out as quick as he could without hurting Kokichi and spilled over the sheets. It took several seconds of heavy breathing for both of them to calm down. Saihara finally stood on wobbly legs and went to go get new sheets and clothes while Kokichi nearly passed out on the bed. Eventually, Saihara did have to pick Kokichi up and set him on the couch while he changed the sheets of the king-sized bed. And when all was said and done and Kokichi and Saihara were back in night clothes they laid back down in the bed, cuddling, all post-coital tension completely disintegrated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there are mistakes point them out to me or I'll get them in the morning idk </p><p>my beta did not want to touch this one XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Strap On (It Vibrates)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I regret all of my life's decisions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have seen one too many TikToks and read way too many fics of Rantaro being a literal sex god and with my headcanon of his as trans that always felt weird to me specifically especially with how people imagine him all sexy and whatnot when I just think of him as the kid that would tuck his knees into his oversized hoodies lol.</p><p>I mean I get it... like I GET it... but to me he personally never felt all that flirty? He's just like "ok cool. i'm very cold c:" not a soft boi but just... a boy pFFFT-</p><p>Like idk how to explain it XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Head's up!"</p><p>Hajime jumped out of his skin when a medium-sized brown box landed on his lap. He even dropped his phone. He stared at the box for a second, before looking up and seeing Rantaro's head peeking out from the doorframe. His boyfriend gave a little wave and walked all the way into the room, shutting the door.</p><p>"What's this?" Hajime asked, pointing at the box.</p><p>Rantaro walked over and picked up the box, shaking it around a bit. "Something I've been waiting for for a while now, and now I finally get to use it."</p><p>"That doesn't answer my question." </p><p>Rantaro smiled and handed the box back to Hajime. "Open it and find out."</p><p>Hajime had absolutely no clue what could possibly be inside here, but regardless of that he slowly ripped open the tape and packaging and carefully lifted the lid, only the shut it the second he saw what was inside. Rantaro covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing. Hajime cleared his throat, blushing profusely. "Is this... some kind of packer?"</p><p>Rantaro shook his head. "Close, but no," he replied, taking the box back. "It's exactly what it looks like, it's a strap on." he smiled innocently. "It vibrates."</p><p>Hajime covered his face with his hands, much too flustered for his own good about this. Inside of his mind, Izuru was practically dying wheezing. "Oh my god... you didn't."</p><p>"I did. But it's really just a suggestion, we don't <em>have</em> to use it."</p><p>Hajime peeked through his fingers. He swallowed hard. He and Rantaro had penetrative sex once, but that had ended weirdly as Rantaro didn't technically have a prostate, at least not one that Hajime felt he had permission to access. Hajime had finished but he was pretty sure Rantaro hadn't. </p><p>"Uh..." Hajime swallowed hard. "I... I don't mind..."</p><p>Rantaro made a face. "That felt forced," he commented. "Look, it's fine, Hajime. I get it."</p><p>Hajime chewed the inside of his cheek. "No, I do want to try it, really."</p><p><em>You better not</em>.</p><p>"Quiet." Hajime cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident. "It's just... awkward. I-I mean you're not awkward I'm just awkward... the situation is awkward I mean..."</p><p>Rantaro laughed. He reached over and very briefly kissed Hajime on the lips. "Wanna start with some foreplay?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>The next second Rantaro was seated against the headboard of their bed with Hajime between his legs. Rantaro had his nose buried in the crook of Hajime's neck and his arms were loosely wrapped around his middle. "Hajime... I wanna touch you..."</p><p>Hajime felt his entire face light on fire. He covered his face with his hands and Rantaro's hands made their way up and under his shirt, placing calculated kisses to his neck. Hajime felt his head start to spin. Oh God this was too much... but at the same time, it wasn't nearly enough.</p><p>Rantaro attached his lips to a spot right under Hajime's jaw and <em>sucked</em>. Hajime gasped. It didn't hurt, but it was surprising. Rantaro's left hand wandered downwards to basically grope at the front of Hajime's pants. "Off please." he requested.</p><p>Hajime didn't waste any time processing the request before he had shucked his jeans and underwear off. Rantaro took his lips off of Hajime's neck to look down at his hand on his boyfriend's dick. A thing Hajime knew about Rantaro... he loved to watch this part.</p><p>He adjusted his grip and started pumping up and down Hajime's shaft with a kind of nervous delicacy, which was fine and amazing. Hajime was taking in laboured breaths. This was a bit different than some of the other times Rantaro had touched him. This time it didn't take long before he was moving faster, and soon enough Hajime felt himself humping up against his boyfriend's hand like he couldn't control himself.</p><p>Inside his head, Izuru thoroughly disapproved, but he had learned to be quiet when the two got intimate. He mostly ignored it. Hajime wondered very briefly if Izuru could take over his body and they could go multiple rounds.</p><p><em>Yeah, no</em>.</p><p>Guess not.</p><p>Rantaro took his right hand out of Hajime's shirt and loosened his boyfriend's tie, then unbuttoned his shirt. Then his fingers found Hajime's mouth and he slipped them in. "It's gonna be better with some kind of lubricant, there's lube in the box, but I wanna prep you with my fingers first, Hajime."</p><p>The simple way he said his name was enough to make Hajime go crazy, and he almost wanted to come right then and there. Rantaro took his fingers out of Hajime's mouth and reached over, kind of awkwardly actually, to get the lube from the box, all the while still jerking his boyfriend off. "Does it feel good Hajime? Am I making you feel good?"</p><p>Hajime gasped and his eyes fluttered shut. He hated talking during moments like these, just wasn't his style, but that didn't stop Rantaro for being plenty vocal for both of them. Rantaro had thoroughly coated his fingers in lube and had asked Hajime to raised his hips, bringing his fingers down and teasing his hole. "I wonder how well you'd be able to handle double stimulation... it'd be so hot if you turned into even more of a mess than you are now."</p><p>"F-Fuck..." Hajime breathed.</p><p>"There's that voice," Rantaro smirked, finally going in with his fingers. "You're so fucking hot..."</p><p>Hajime slapped his hand over his mouth. Rantaro had been right, double stimulation was more than he could handle, it didn't help that Rantaro was now taking his sweet time and edging him on as much as possible. It almost <em>hurt</em>, but in such a good way. Rantaro was slowly scissoring inside of Hajime to get him ready, but in the process had slowed down the motions of his hand, unable to do two at once. Hajime's hand muffled all sounds threatening to fall past is lips but his body betrayed him, practically trembling under Rantaro's touch.</p><p>Then all of a sudden all touch was gone and Hajime had fallen down onto the bed. Rantaro was standing beside the bed at this point, unbuckling his pants at this very moment.</p><p>"What... the fuck?" Hajime breathed out, panting.</p><p>"I need to get the thing on," Rantaro explained. "The thing I'm going to fuck you with."</p><p>Hajime turned impossibly redder and looked away as a sign of courtesy when Rantaro pulled down his pants and underwear. But he did look back once he heard the straps tighten.</p><p>He hadn't taken a good look at it before, but it was literally just a silicone dildo attached to a human body. It was also the same colour as his skin, so nothing special or fancy... and then Hajime remembered it was also a vibrator.</p><p>Rantaro settled himself between Hajime's legs. He looked down at him, holding onto his thighs carefully. "Let me know if I need to stop, okay?"</p><p>Hajime nodded once. To be perfectly honest, he was nervous. He never really thought of himself as the type to receive, especially since the first time they had sex Rantaro had bottomed. Then again, Rantaro didn't actually have a prostate in his ass and he's said before that he wasn't comfortable having sex in his actual genitals. So this position was logical... but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. </p><p>"I'm gonna go in now," Rantaro said flatly, lifting Hajime's legs up to get a better angle.</p><p>Hajime only nodded in response. He shut his eyes tightly as he felt the thing catch on his hole, then threw his head back as he finally felt it start to penetrate him, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood. "Fuuuuuuck..." he breathed.</p><p>Rantaro smiled. "I'm maybe halfway in, you good?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Hajime panted. "I'm okay..."</p><p>Halfway? How big was this thing?</p><p>Hajime's hands fisted into the sheets as Rantaro just kept going, slowly pulling out and then going in further, the slow pace both agonizing and such a turn on.</p><p>"Look at you." Rantaro hummed. "You're so... fuck you're so hot..."</p><p>Hajime couldn't think of a response for that, all he could think of was trying not to come right there because Rantaro was catching on his prostate with every small thrust. He turned his head away from Rantaro, trying to hide his face as much as possible.</p><p>Rantaro turned it on.</p><p>Hajime <em>screamed</em>.</p><p>Rantaro let out a breathy laugh, face tinging pink at the reaction. "Sorry! Are you okay?"</p><p>How the FUCK could he ask that now?! Hajime was seriously about to come like this. He breathed heavily, each breath teetering on a moan, eyes squeezed shut and knuckles white against the sheets.</p><p>"Hajime, look at me." Rantaro comanded.</p><p>Hajime turned his head slightly, cracking one eye open, breathing through gritted teeth. Rantaro smiled down at him and kissed him once. "I'm gonna start moving again, okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Do... what you... want..." Hajime struggled with words.</p><p>Another smile from Rantaro. Hajime barely stifled another scream when Rantaro pulled back before snapping forward again, nestling the strap-on right in Hajime's prostate. Oh, here come the tears. Rantaro let out a small gasp when he saw water running down Hajime's face. </p><p>"Don't <em>fucking </em>stop," Hajime spoke, teeth bared. "Keep <em>going</em>."</p><p>Rantaro exhaled softly. "As you wish."</p><p>Hajime didn't last two minutes like this. He was coming within such a short amount of time it was embarrassing. He swallowed hard let arched his back off the bed. Rantaro got a little of it on his shirt and face, closing one eye so it wouldn't get in his eyes and turning his face away a bit. Hajime mumbled an apology.</p><p>Then Rantaro let out a breathy moan and tipped his head back. Hajime slowly opened his eyes as Rantaro very slowly pulled out and sat back, reaching down and feeling the sheets. "They're wet..." he frowned, his fingers coming back sticky.</p><p>Hajime struggled to sit up even just a bit. "I didn't know you could come?" he asked.</p><p>Rantaro struggled. "Technically it's not <em>semen</em>, but I can orgasm. Good on you for being able to make me." Rantaro grinned.</p><p>Hajime blushed a bit, then sent a half-glare Rantaro's way. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, still giving him the 'I'm about to do a revenge' look before lapping at his boyfriend's fingers. Rantaro turned an even darker shade of red and let out some garbled noises. "Hajime... d-don't consume that... that's gross..." he mumbled.</p><p>In favour of that, Hajime started sucking obscenely on Rantaro's digits, a laugh escaping him. Rantaro heard it and got mad, ears and face still very much blushing. He took his fingers out of Hajime's mouth and shoved him. "Okay, actually stop."</p><p>Hajime laughed teasingly before reaching forward and pulling Rantaro into him so he could kiss him silly. "That was great, you're great," he said.</p><p>"Thanks... I love you a lot, and I'm glad you enjoyed it."</p><p>"Hell yeah! We need to do that more often!"</p><p>Rantaro kissed him again. "You think Izuru would be down sometime?"</p><p><em>Stop bringing me into this, I am not a kink</em>.</p><p>Hajime laughed out loud again. "Yeah, Izuru said no."</p><p>"Aw, I guess that's okay though."</p><p>Hajime kissed him one more time. "Hey, I love you too."</p><p>Rantaro smiled and nuzzled against Hajime's chest. "Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this edited? No. But I wanted to finish this.</p><p>Also, I'm horny and in pain, someone assist me pls-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>